The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for computing a query performance prediction and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for computing a post-retrieval query performance prediction.
A post-retrieval query performance prediction (QPP) predicts the effectiveness of a search result list retrieved from a corpus by a retrieval method in response to a search query. QPP quantifies the quality of the search results retrieved from the corpus without relevance feedback being provided.